The First of Many
by Spirits Among Stars
Summary: Two months into the build of the Aquila, Achilles receives a bird from an apparent acquaintance requesting help with an assassination and to send someone he trusts to aid with the job. Achilles sends Connor to Boston to assist. Once in Boston both Connor and the Assassin soon realise that it won't be easy and just when they think they have the upper hand, the target disappears.
1. Chapter 1

Achilles Davenport sat inside his home with a bottle of whiskey on the small table in front of him. Connor was at the bay helping Captain Faulkner build the Aquila along with the loggers Godfrey and Terry who supplied the wood for the ship. On a much warmer day Achilles might help with decorating or stripping finer pieces of wood but time had not been kind to the old man, he rather staying inside in the warm than have his bones creak and ache at the end of a hard day in the cold.

Fresh snow fell around the homestead coating the wilderness in more blankets of white over the thin layer of ice. The fire in the reading room blazed with the embers and smoke flickering up the chimney. Achilles' head lolled against the back of his chair. He started to dose off but a loudly cooing messenger pigeon woke him from his short nap. The old man blinked away the sleepiness in his eyes and stared at the pigeon on the windowsill.

Achilles heaved a sigh and stood up leaning on his walking stick to help. He grumpily walked to the window and opened it. Cold winter air rushed into the warm room sending shivers up Achilles' spine. He removed the message container from the bird's leg and rolled open the piece paper that was inside. It was addressed personally to Achilles but he failed to recognise the hand it was written in. Who would write him a letter?

_Achilles,_ it said.

_You do not know me nor may even remember me as we were passing acquaintances once in Boston a little over a year ago. It was when I was with my mentor, or trainer, whatever, Bartholomew Halon, who you've only met on a few occasions. I write to you so that you might help me in a predicament I have gotten myself into. I saw you in Boston not long ago and hope that you are active once again if not in battle then as a mentor of some sort._

Achilles rubbed his forehead and sat back down in his chair.

_My mentor had been tracking down a man, whose name I'd rather not reveal in writing, for countless slaughters of innocent people across Europe and the Colonies. But with my mentor dead and my current carer ill I need some extra help with assassinating this man as I cannot do it alone. He is now here in Boston and I will thoroughly take this opportunity to kill him._

_I understand that you yourself maybe too old to help with such a feet so I implore you to send someone you trust to my aid. I will be waiting in the Prancing Pony in Boston for your assassin to arrive at noon within the next few days and tell them to find a woman called Mary Baker there. I'll inform your Assassin of more once I see them._

_Please send word when you receive this so I know help is or isn't coming._

_Thank you, sir._  
><em>ES<em> was signed at the bottom with a flourish.

Achilles smiled. This would be great for Connor to learn to work with other Assassins and learn how, even though apprentices are taught differently throughout the world, they always strive for the same goal. To save freedom. Achilles got up and walked to his writing deck and took out a piece of paper; he dipped his quill in the ink and wrote the reply:

_Help is coming._

_Achilles._

He rolled the paper, put it into the container on the bird and quickly sent the pigeon on its way. Achilles shut the window and locked it. He would wait for Connor to get back from the bay to tell him of the letter as the night was rolling in over the coast and he would soon be back. In the meanwhile Achilles settled himself back into his chair in front of the fire and dozed off with the flames licking the wood.

* * *

><p>"Achilles, I am back." Connor announced entering the manor. Another gust of cold air blew into the house but the young Native American didn't care as he'd spent the majority of the day out in the cold. The door closed and he walked, stomping off snow that covered his shoes and brushing off the white on his shoulders and hair.<p>

Achilles awoke from his slumber, straightened his clothes, and got to his feet with a tired groan. "I'm in the reading room, Connor." The old man said. Connor followed the voice. Achilles grabbed the folded message that he left on the wooden table and turned to face Connor who promptly entered the room.

His tan face was fairly mucky from the day's work and the bottom of his trousers and the end of the sleeves were damp from the ocean and melting snow. His dark hair shone from the melting snow. "What is it?" Connor asked noticing the man's poor attempt at hiding a smile.

Achilles gave Connor the paper. "You leave tomorrow at first light." He spoke while Connor read, "I've already sent word telling her of your coming. This will be a great opportunity for you to work with another Assassin."

Connor nodded at that, he didn't mind that Achilles had prematurely send word, and the reason he gave was fair- he looked forward to working with another Assassin. Then Connor looked up with a confused face having read the rest of the letter, "I thought you said there were no other Assassins in the Colonies?"

"She probably from England or some other European country."

Another question played on his mind. "If I am looking for a woman named Mary Baker then why is the message signed ES?"

Achilles shrugged in replied, "I speculate is that she's using another name due to the nature of her work but I could be wrong. Same assassinations require the upmost secrecy."

Connor nodded at that and tucked the note in his trouser pocket. "I will get my belongings together tonight and I will leave in the morning."

Achilles nodded. "Good. Take a horse too." He gestured for them to leave the reading room and he put his arm over the young native's shoulders. Achilles smiled, "You can tell me all about the Aquila during supper."


	2. Chapter 2

By the time dawn broke Connor was already up and dressed. His bed was neatly made and morning sun beamed through the windows with a fresh layer of snow that carpeted the landscape. Connor slung his quiver and bow across his chest and attached his tomahawk to his waist. He pulled on his shoes and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

To his somewhat surprise Connor found Achilles in the kitchen with steaming bowls of porridge and a couple slices of toast on the table for the both of them. "I've a horse tacked and ready to go." Achilles said as Connor sat down. "I've also told Mister Faulkner that you won't be helping building the Aquila for a least the next week." The old man sipped his warm drink.

"Thank you." Connor uttered after swallowing a mouthful of hot porridge. "Mister Faulkner said the build will be finished in at least 4 months."

Achilles nodded, "She'll be a fine ship once she's finished."

Connor agreed with a nod. "Yes, it- she will." Achilles chuckled at that.

Once they had finished their breakfast Achilles walked Connor to the stables where the horse waited. "Remember find Mary Baker in the Prancing Pony," Achilles said, "You'd best go straight there."

Connor nodded and mounted his black horse. "I do not know when I will return."

"When you return doesn't matter, getting the job done does." Achilles said.

Connor nodded at the older man. "Good bye, Achilles." Connor nudged his horse's sides and he galloped down the lane. As they rode the snow churned under hoof and soon snowflakes started falling once more. They sparkled against the horse's dark main and dotted on Connor's. He pushed the horse on and made it to Boston in record time.

* * *

><p>They arrived just before noon and Connor quickly decided to head to the tavern ahead of time. He left the horse in a nearby stable and hurried into the store before the worst of the snow fell. Connor shook and brushed off the snow which quickly started melting in the warm environment. The Native American looked around at the tavern. In front of him was a bartender of the tavern sitting on a stool in front of a warm fire in the back room. As Connor approached the desk he realised that the place of empty save him and the clerk. Clearly people didn't want to leave the comfort of their warm homes just for a drink or two.<p>

Hearing footsteps the bartender glanced up and quickly jumped to his feet. He reached the desk before Connor. "Hello, young lad. What can I do for ya?" The middle-aged man asked in a thick Irish brogue. His thick brown beard was rough and unkempt and his clothes weren't in better state either. No wonder he stayed close to the fire with such thin clothes.

"I am looking for Mary Baker. She told me to meet her here at noon. I know it-"

"Aye," the man interrupted, "I know the name, she's up the stair waiting for ya. Follow me if ya will." The man gestured for Connor to move to his side of the desk. He obliged and followed the bartender into the fire-lit back room. The man opened the door leading upstairs. "She's up there. Second door on the right."

Connor nodded at the information. "Thank you, sir."

"It's grand that you're 'ere," the man said just as Connor stepped onto the stair, "the young lady really needs help with 'er little problem." Connor nodded again and walked up the stairs. The clerk closed the door behind him and locked it swiftly.

Connor looked around at the place as he walked up the stairs. The wall was nicely painted but it flaked at the bottom. When he reached the top of the stairs warm air wrapped around him and he could smell the burning wood drifting from the second room on the right. The corridor was lined with paintings of the clerk and his family.

Connor now stood in front of the door. He knocked firmly on the wooden door. "Come in." said a voice.

Connor stopped in his tracks. He wasn't expecting the reply to sound British, especially English. He instinctively grabbed his tomahawk and simultaneously reached for the door. He turned the handle and stepped in.

Inside the warm room he saw a girl, the same age as he, sitting in a chair that was too big for her in front of the fire. She wore a wool shawl around her shoulders and a thick brown gown. A wool coat rested on the back of a wooden chair. Her brown hair was tied into a braid. She closed the book she was reading and turned to Connor who had his tomahawk ready.

"You can put that down." She said, holding up her hands defensively. "I'm harmless."

Connor noticed a small scar running from the middle of her bottom lip to her chin. "You are English." Connor uttered not lowering the weapon.

She nodded, "Well noticed," and stood up holding her hands in front of her to show him she was unarmed. "I thought Achilles would send someone... older."

"I could say the same about you. You seem young to be an Assassin."

She laughed at that. "I could say the same about you but I'm an apprentice. My robes are promised to me once I finish this task." She pointed at the tomahawk. "You can put that down."

Connor hesitantly did so. "Mary Baker?"

Mary nodded, "That's me."

Connor looked at her, untrusting. "Are you sure? You signed your letter ES at the bottom."

Mary chuckled and sat back down inviting Connor to do the same. "Ok, you caught me! Mary Baker isn't my real name." She smiled and held out her hand for Connor to shake, "The name's Emilia Spurling."

Connor nodded but declined shaking the hand. "Emilia does not sound like a British name."

Emilia shrugged putting her hand beside her, "It's e-MEEL-yah. I guess it sounds odd because I'm of Spanish heritage so... And you don't need to call me Emilia, call me Millie or Lia."

Connor nodded. "Emilia."

"And you are?"

"Connor."

Emilia raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you sure? You look awfully native for such a name."

Connor sighed, "My real name is Ratonhnhaké:ton."

"Ra...doon-ha-"

"You can call me Connor if it is easier."

Emilia held up a finger, "I got this," she sounded out Ratonhnhaké:ton a couple of times before feeling satisfactory with it "... Ratonhnhaké:ton."

Connor nodded. "You are the first person I have met in a long while that can pronounce my name."

"Really? Well repetition is key for learning native names otherwise you're probably insulting someone's mother."

Connor nodded a little.

"Anyway," Emilia clasped her hands together, "back to the point at hand. You're here to help me with my assassination. Usually I would have my carer to help me with this but he is ill with a high fever and is bedridden. So he's tasked me with killing our target." Emilia stood up. "Now if you'll follow me we'll head to my loggings, Halon's old house, and converse more there."

"Why not stay here?" Connor asked.

"I don't have any of my resources here, and even though it's a nice place it's not exactly safe." Emilia said standing up. "Do you mind-"

The Irish clerk burst into the room cutting off Emilia mid-sentence, "Miss Baker! The redcoats are comin'!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Bugger! Emilia exclaimed. "Okay, Patrick you keep them busy long enough for us to get out." Patrick nodded and rushed back out of the room. Emilia turned to Connor as she pulled on her woolly coat. "We're going to have to run."

"Lead the way." Connor said.

Emilia rushed over to the nearest window and pushed it open. She stepped onto the tiles on the lower roof and shimmied along the edge. Connor followed closely beside her. Cold air nipped at their exposed flesh as the two adolescents reached the end of the roof where the building went up another floor. Emilia held up a finger to stop them. They could hear muffled shouting coming from the tavern. Connor looked at Emilia worriedly. She replied with a not to confident reassuring look. She pointed down; they silently climbed down the wooden framing and onto the snow. They pressed their backs against the cold brick wall as the English guards entered the house behind the tavern.

'Follow me and stay quiet.' She mouthed. They waited a few seconds before leaving.

"Quick! Alert the others that she's escaped!" An Englishman demanded from the room they where once in.

They crouched keeping quiet and low and sulked through the back alley with their ears alert for the sounds of marching boots. The snow crunched underfoot as they swiftly crossed a busy crowd in the street into the opposite alley. Connor thumped his back against a wooden fence when Emilia did the same. A lone guard marched towards them.

'I have this one' she mouthed soundlessly. She whistled to attract the guard's attention before grappling with him and punching him in the back of his head, knocking him out. She hid him in the hay and they ran.

They sprinted across another alley before jumping into a nearby hay stack as a group of redcoats marched in front of their path.

"Why are they after you?" Connor asked with a little snap in his voice.

Emilia glanced at Connor through the hay then back at the outside. "The man we've got to kill his name is Jeremiah Blackwell. We had tracked him to Spain and Halon almost killed him but he got away. I was with Halon standing behind him because I was guarding the door. He saw my face and has no doubt told the British all about me."

"That's the reason why you adopted the name Mary Baker." Connor uttered. The adolescent nodded. "Is that also the reason why you have that scar?"

Emilia shook her head and rubbed her nose, "No. Don't mind about that." Connor nodded in understanding. The sound of marching boots faded. They had finished searching the area. "Quick let's go."

They jumped out of the bale and sprinted through the alley. "Hey, you! Stop!" An Englishman shouted behind them.

Connor glanced around to see a throng of redcoats charging at them with their rifles and swords ready. But Connor had his tomahawk out ready to fight them. Emilia grabbed his forearm firmly. "There's no point fighting. Come on!" She pulled him from his fighting stance and dragged him into a nearby house.

They leaped over the tables and chairs and ran into the street. Connor looked left, redcoats, he looked right, more redcoats. "Um..." Emilia thought. She grabbed Connor's arm again, he looked irritated at her. She noticed this and speedily let go. "This way!" They slid under a hole in the fence and ducked into another building.

The woman in her house stared at them with wide, fearful eyes. Connor's heart raced. Emilia put a finger to her lips, "Please don't scream." The woman nodded. "The market's out that door?" The startled woman nodded again. Emilia quickly handed the woman a piece of paper. "Hand this to the first orphan you see, please." The woman nodded once more before heading to the market.

"How do you know she won't tell the guards where we are?" Connor asked. "What did you just give her?"

"I don't, is the answer to your first question." Emilia replied with her back against the wall. "Most of the orphans around Boston are my eyes and ears. If I need someone finding, or in this case lose someone, they take care of it without me having to show my face.

"Resourceful idea."

"Yep, and for their continued support I give them a few shillings when they do something good. I also bribe-" The woman returned looking much less shocked than before. "Did you do it?" Emilia asked quickly.

"Yes." The woman squeaked.

"Thank you." She told the woman. She nudged Connor, "Come on."

Emilia slowly opened the front door and peered out into the market place. Connor peeked over her shoulder and watched groups of orphans run at redcoats begging them for money. Standing by a tree not far from the house a young boy nodded in their direction.

"Let's move, Ratonhnhaké:ton." Emilia whispered.

Connor stayed close to Emilia as they walked into the street staying close to a crowd and keeping an eye out on the redcoats. Emilia wrapped her coat tighter around her and kept her head down.

"How the hell are you not cold?"

Connor glanced at her. "I am cold but I can tolerate it."

"I grew up in London, I should be able to tolerate the weather but I sure don't."

A young boy bumped into Emilia and they muttered something to each other. Connor could just about hear the last word the boy whispered "...clear..." then he walked away like nothing happened. Emilia nudged Connor and they sprinted the rest of the way to her loggings without so much as a head turned in their direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Once in the house, the wooden door was closed and locked. Warm air wrapped around Connor leaving the cold behind, he breathed in a lungful of warm air. A tall man with dark hair took Emilia's coat and Connor declined him taking his. "How's Tom, Betty?" Emilia asked the woman in the apron.

"Asleep." Betty replied.

"His fever still hasn't broken." The tall man said.

Emilia sighed and rubbed her face. "Get Dr. Walton back here, Jake, let's see if he can do something." Jake nodded and fetched his coat. "Betty, keep an eye on him while we," she gestured to Connor, "get down to business."

Betty nodded her head "I will" and disappeared up the stairs as Jake left to fetch the doctor.

"Come on, Ratonhnhaké:ton- you don't mind me calling you that, do you?" Emilia asked quickly.

Connor paused for a moment. "I do. Refer to me as Connor in public."

Emilia smiled at him and nodded. "Come on. I'll show you Halon's work."

Connor followed behind Emilia taking in his surroundings. The walls were dotted with painting of the former owner and his family. The red carpet was discoloured where people walked and the wooden furnishings matched the warm décor. The house had a slightly smoky smell to it, perhaps it were the fires going out, he wasn't sure.

Emilia talked as Connor gazed around. His horse was taken to their stables. The house he now walked in once belonged to her trainer, who she liked to call mentor, and when he was killed in Europe the house was left to another one of his apprentices- Thomas Chilton- to take care of it and her. In Halon's Will it stated that once she completes this mission she would be she would be a fully fledged Assassin being allowed her Assassin robes. Emilia also told Connor that that he would have to share a room with her as Jake and Betty, and Tom took the other two rooms in the house. He didn't mind.

Emilia retrieved a key from a panel in the wall and turned it in the lock in the door. She struck a match on the wall and lit a lamp. They walked down the wooden stairs into the basement.

The familiarity of the cellar hit Connor like a ton of bricks. It looked remarkably like the Davenport manor basement but without the training circle in the middle or the clothes holders on the wall. It did have a large round table in the middle with pictures and notes littered on it and chairs sat around it.

Emilia gestured for Connor to sit at a chair while she grabbed a few other things. A lone candle flickered in the middle of the large wooden table.

Emilia pushed a chair aside and stood opposite Connor. "Right, first things first." She pointed to a portrait of a middle-aged man with dark stubble and salt and pepper hair. His green eyes stared into the outside world. He had a small scar on the bridge of his nose.

"He also has a scar on his chin where I sliced him one but other than that he looks like his paintings." She told him.

Connor nodded.

She gave some notes and reports of his deeds to Connor- they were handwritten by Halon. "Jeremiah Blackwell is an English, aristocratic man with many connections within the British army and with the Templars. He abuses his authority to end the lives of innocent men, women and children around Europe and the Colonies. He has committed many offences, forgery, rape, murder- to name a few, and he hasn't been prosecuted because of his ties."

Connor listened on. "Halon, mainly, and I have tracked him across Europe and the Colonies and now he is here in Boston. Fort Hill."

"He is close." Connor said.

"Indeed. This is our chance to strike." She handed Connor a map of the area surrounding the Fort. "He will be staying in the Fort for the next week. He only leaves on errands and when he needs to pay a visit to army generals." She pointed to the red circles, "Those are where the guards are placed," Emilia ran her finger along a thick black line, "this is his journey he takes when visiting army generals and it is when we shall strike, tomorrow at dusk." She pointed at buildings along the route. "He stops at this Adams Tavern midway through each journey without fail; we shall hit him after he's had a few drinks as he passes over this bridge. One of us will hide on this opposing roof while the other will wait under the bridge and pick off his escort."

"Do we kill him then or hold him?"

Emilia grinned, "Oh, we hold him."

Connor didn't like the look in her eye when she said that. She was going to do more than hold him for information. She's going to do much worse.

"Questions?" She asked looking to Connor.

He studied the painting before looking up. "Does this man know Charles Lee?" Connor asked, that name left a bad taste in his mouth.

Emilia looked shocked that he knew of Lee. "Well, yes, he does. He runs the occasional errand for him. Why?"

"Charles Lee burned my village and killed my mother."

Emilia sat down. "Damn... well, perhaps we can kill two birds with one stone?"

Connor nodded and his mouth twitched. "I like that idea."

Emilia smiled back, "Me too."

Breaking the silence was Betty thundering down the stairs. "Millie! It's Tom!" The fair haired woman shouted urgently.

Emilia jumped out of her chair and was halfway up the stairs before Connor knew what was happening. So he left his seat and rushed after her. "Where's Jake with Walton?!" He heard her shout from above him. Emilia had reached the stairs as Connor left the basement.

"I don't know!" Betty quickly replied hot on the young woman's heels.

Connor followed the women up to the first floor and to the third and last room on the left. Betty rushed out of the bedroom as Connor approached. He peered into the room to see Emilia frantically trying to cool a very ill man down. Sweat beaded down his forehead and his dirty blonde hair stuck to his pale face.

Betty rushed past Connor carrying a bowl of cold water and some rags. She set the bowl down on the table beside the bed, dipped a rag in it and placed it on Tom's forehead.

Connor spun around, he heard the front door open. He turned back to the room. "I think Jake is back with the doctor."

"Get them!" Emilia shouted.

Connor nodded and hurried down the hall, he stood at the top of the stairs looking down at Jake and the doctor. "Tom has worsened! They need the doctor." He told them.

Walton and Jake dashed up the stairs, past Connor, down the hall and into Tom's bedroom where Walton pushed everyone out to work.

Emilia stood beside Connor who watched the proceedings from the opposite wall. "He's been like this for over a week." She said with a sigh. She raked a hand through her hair, keeping her eyes downcast. "I doubt he will last the winter..."

Connor watched her. Her shoulders dropped and he noticed her fighting back a trembling lip. He could tell she cared dearly for Tom. From how much he was told about Tom he figured their relationship was a good one. They looked after each after the death of Halon and they trained each other both being Halon's apprentices.

Emilia breathed deeply and stepped forward shaking her head, "I can't afford to think like that," she started down the corridor, "I'll show you the Fort, the tavern and the bridge."


	5. Chapter 5

Emilia leaned against a wall with her winter hat obscuring her face. She stood a few houses from the Fort to not draw unwanted attention to herself. Connor sat on a roof above her noting the guards and their patrol paths. He made sure to remain hidden so he didn't get caught. Emilia watched out for prying guards wondering someone was on the roof watching them. Once he had finished, Connor climbed down from the roof and returned to Emilia.

"I am done." Connor told her as he approached.

"Good." She nodded, stepping away from the wall. "To the tavern."

As they walked Emilia wrapped her coat tighter around her body. The cold air nipped at their extremities. Connor was cold but it didn't bother him.

They arrived at the tavern and climbed onto the opposite building. Emilia pointed out where they would hide while waiting for Blackwell to exit from the tavern midway through his journey. Then they left for the bridge. At the bridge they went over the plan and pointed out where they would hide.

They decided that being the better shot of the two Emilia would hide on the roof and snipe the escort while Connor hid under the bridge and take them out. The signal to strike would be Emilia shooting the first guard, and while stunned, Connor would rush in and take Blackwell.

"We'll knock him out and take him back to the house." Emilia said. "Got it?"

"Got it. The plan is sound."

Emilia's eyes twinkled. "Good." It would good to know someone else other than Tom agreed with the plan she spend nights making sure it was fool proof with many back up plans. "We'll wonder around town for a bit. You can tell me more about yourself." Emilia said.

Connor wasn't keen on the idea. Sure he thought she was a kind girl but a part of him didn't want to trust her even though a little part wanted to do so yet he had the funny notion that she felt the same as he. He nodded anyway.

The two strolled down the snowy streets of Boston watching the people go about their lives oblivious to the impending kidnapping. They sold their wares, making a living with only the threat of the British on their shoulders. Emilia tossed coins to the orphans that helped them get rid of the guards that once pursued them.

"Where are we going?" Connor asked as they wandered down a back alley.

"You'll see." was her answer.

They walked through the snow ridden streets and back alleys until they reached a building at the harbour. The two climbed up the cold brick building and sulked along the tiles before they arrived at the end of the roof. They sat on the roof with their legs dangling over the edge. The citizens bustled about blow them.

"I like to come up here for some peace." Emilia confessed. "Especially during troublesome times." Connor didn't know what to say so he nodded. "It helps me clear my head... I also like to watch the incoming ships for any illegal cargo or anything bad in general."

Connor nodded again. "It is a good vantage point for the harbour. It is peaceful too."

"Yeah." There was a pause as the wind gust past them. "So Connor, what's your story?"

Connor glanced at her then back to the open sea. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I do not think-"

"That you can trust me?" She asked. Connor nodded. "In truth I feel the same about you but trust is never my strength. My being is telling me not to trust you but something is telling me to do so."

"I have the same feelings, but I am willing to trust you if you are willing to trust me."

"Trust is earned, Ratonhnhaké:ton, and I doubt we have earned each other's yet."

"You speak the truth." Connor said with a nod. There was another pause. "As you have noticed from both my name and appearance I am a native. I was born in Kanatahséton, a Kanien'kehá:ka village."

"Ah, a Mohawk."

"Yes, my mother was a Kanien'kehá:ka and my father is an Englishman. My mother told me only some information about my father. Achilles has also told me more about him."

"What's his name?"

"Haytham Kenway."

"I know the name, and the face to match. He's not a nice man." Emilia said.

A pause followed. "Where are your parents now?" Connor asked.

"Still in England, no doubt. My mother rarely leaves England anymore and my father goes where ever the army takes him."

"Do you have any siblings?" Connor asked.

Emilia shifted, looking uncomfortable, and shook her head. "No, it's just me, you?"

"No. I am an only child."

"Well, it looks like we've both got something in common." Emilia said. Connor agreed with a nod. Something caught the girl's attention, her gaze drifting downward. "Hello, hello, hello, what do we have here?"

Connor followed Emilia's gaze down into the street below. A man was unloading crates of some sort from his ship when a group of redcoats marched up to him, demanding he do something- they couldn't hear over the noise of the crowd. Then a Regular shoved the old man and searched his cargo.

"I've seen that man trade, he supplies nothing but farmland equipment." Emilia said, getting up from the roof. "This isn't right."

Connor stood up too and shadowed Emilia as they climbed down the house onto the busy harbour. She marched up to the men, pulling down her hat, and put on her best innocent French accent. "Excuse me, what are you doing?"

"It's none if your concern, girl."

"The man you're harassing is my father!"

The tallest regular turned on his heels and stood towering over her. Emilia reacted by faking cowering. "Then I suggest you tell your father to hand over his cargo for an inspection."

With the other men being too busy raiding the old man's cargo, Emilia grabbed the man's arm and held a hidden blade to his stomach. She dropped the accent. "I suggest you tell your men to leave him alone."

"You don't scare me, girl."

"Oh," Emilia laughed a little, "you should." She pressed the blade a little harder, drawing blood. "Do I have to ask again?"

The towering man shook his head. He promptly turned to his men with Emilia's blade jabbing against his back. "Men, we are needed elsewhere. Leave this man. He is not worth our time." The men looked disappointed but listened to their superior. Emilia released the blade and gave the man a warning look, _should you alarm anyone... I will cut you_. The tall man didn't look back after that.

The old French man looked happy and relieved. "Merci, mademoiselle Mary. Those ruffians are always trying to think of an excuse to search my cargo and now that I was a few hours late they have an excuse. Merci beaucoup."

"It was nothing." Emilia replied with a smile. "Now hurry up and be on your way, I don't want them coming back when I'm gone."

The man nodded, thanked her again and rushed off to finish unloading his cargo.

Connor watched the whole thing in disbelief from behind her. She was wanted by most of the British in the city and she just strolls up to one, confronting him and accusing him of being a bully. He could have knocked her down and injured her or worse killed her on the spot for attempting an assassination. "That was careless!" Connor exclaimed once they were far from the crowd. "Did it not occur to you that your face is known around the city? Have you taken leave of your senses?!"

"My senses never left, Connor, I know that I'm wanted but I took that risk and even if they did notice me they still would've left him alone." Emilia replied.

"Take heed of your senses tomorrow. Do not take unnecessary risks. I do not want your carelessness to be your downfall." Connor stated.

"It won't." Emilia said.


	6. Chapter 6

The thick snow fell carpeting the city streets once more, it crunched under their feet and the flakes sparked on their dark hair. Emilia glanced over a Connor who was shivering slightly. She yanked out her shawl and handed it to him.

"I did ask if you were cold." She said. "You could use it as a scarf."

Connor looked at the shawl and took it. He wrapped it around him. "Thank you."

Emilia shrugged her shoulders, "It's alright. Besides I don't want you catching a cold before tomorrow."

"That would be unfortunate."

"Indeed it would be."

Connor asked, "Are we going to head back to the house?"

"Urm, no, we can keep wondering about the city."

Connor stopped causing her to stop and face him. "You cannot avoid what is happening."

"I kn-"

"Do you? Tom is ill and could possibly be dying. Being there might not cure him but it will help him to know that you care enough to help him through it."

Emilia paused scuffing her feet on the ground. "He knows I care about him." She paused for a moment, sighed and looked at Connor. "I don't want to watch him die. It's already happened to Halon, I don't- I can't face it again. He is like the brother I never had."

Connor looked her in the eye. "You might not be able to face it but at least be in the same building as him. He will feel that you have not given up on him."

"I haven't given up." She defended softly.

"Does he know that?"

Emilia stared at Connor, her face dropped a little, "I- I'm not sure... I'd like to think so." She spoke softly.

Connor stepped towards her, "Then let us return to house, let him know you have not given up."

Emilia nodded boldly and smiled a little. "Okay."

They walked back to house in silence. As they approached the house doctor Walton was leaving. "Doctor!" Emilia called, rushing up to him. "How is he?"

"Mr. Chilton has improved since my last visit, continue to give him the medication, he should be fine. I've also given him a tincture that will help treat the ailment; Miss and Mr Bishop know when to give it to him."

"So he's going to be okay?"

"If you keep giving him the medication, he should improve."

"Thank you, doctor." She said sincerely.

"It's no problem." He replied with a smile, and with that Walton left.

Connor glanced at Emilia. Her face brightened and he noticed her posture straightened. He could feel her radiate with happiness. That made him smile a little.

Emilia looked at Connor with twinkling eyes. "Thank you for telling me what I needed to know."

"You are welcome."

"Come on then, let's see him."

They strolled into the house and the whole place seemed to be brighter and happier. Jake greeted them when they entered. "Did everything go alright?" He asked.

"Like clockwork. And so did everything here by what I've been told."

Jake nodded, "I'm not getting to happy yet. When his fever has gone I will be happy."

"You and me both, Jake." Emilia said slapping Jake's arm. She and Connor headed for the stairs.

"Oh! Betty's gone out to fetch some groceries." Jake hollered spinning to face them.

Emilia held up a hand acknowledging Jake's words. "Ok!"

Connor and Emilia ambled up the flight of stairs before walking down the corridor to Tom's room. On the way Emilia told Connor that he wanted to introduce him to Tom even though he might not hear her. Connor felt satisfied that Emilia listened to his words and that she would stay until they needed to leave.

Emilia opened the door and the two stepped in. The smell of alcohol stung their noises and Tom's new medication sat on his bedside table. Connor finally got a better look at the ill man in the bed as he sat on a chair at the foot of the bed. Tom was in his early thirties with a stubbly, unshaven beard and understandably messy hair. He had a large burn scar on his stomach, it was fairly old judging by now faded the colour was. His laid on the bed with a bare chest and the sheets covering his lower body. His body and the bed were damp with his cold sweat from the fever. His entire body was pale.

Emilia sat beside the bed hold her carer's hand. "Hello, Tom. I'd like to apologise for not being around much of late... but you know how it is, you're a great friend and I can't bear to lose you." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, I'd like to introduce you to the Assass- well he's not one yet- to the apprentice who's going to help me." Emilia looked at Connor to introduce himself.

"My name is Connor and I am here to help Emilia with her assassination." He felt weird taking to someone who possibly couldn't hear him. "She has told me of the plan and I think it is good."

"We're acting tomorrow as discussed." She said. "We'll inform you of what transpired once it is over." Outside the sun set and darkness loomed over the city. The rising moonlight glinted off the crisp, fresh snow. "It's getting dark so we should head to bed. I'll speak with you before we leave."

Emilia kissed Tom's forehead and stood up. She lit a few candles and left the room with Connor. "So where is your room?" He asked as they were leaving.

"There." She pointed to the room opposite them. They stood outside the bedroom and Emilia opened the door.

The bedroom didn't look like it belonged to an adolescent girl. It had no signs that it had any personal touches to it, except one painting on the desk in front of him that had Emilia and her mother and father smiling in it. It sat by the window with shelves around the window frame. The double bed was against the wall to his left. He stopped. Emilia noticed what he was staring at and chuckled softly. Connor's eyes landed on the weapons beside the bed. Emilia owned a light cavalry sabre and an English flintlock pistol. A pair of daggers sat next to the pistol.

"All I need are my robes and the set is complete." She told him. She stepped past him and walked to the sword. She picked it up. "Fancy, huh? It's very good even though it looks a bit too big for me."

"I think it is fine." Connor said. She smiled.

Emilia put the sword down and gestured to the bed. "So how are we going to do this? Do you want the floor? The bed? Do you want to share?"

"It would make sense if we share." Connor said.

"Sharing it is." She replied.

They settled in for the night. Emilia warned Connor that she's a restless sleeper, Connor replied saying that it didn't bother him. They both dozed off as the moon peaked.


	7. Chapter 7

The dawn sun streamed into the room. Connor awoke, blinking away the sleep in his eyes. He glanced to the empty space next to him. He raised an eyebrow, where was Emilia? He pushed off the bed sheets and stood up. Connor peered around the room. Everything was in the same place as the night before. He scratched his head. His question was answered by a knock on the door. "Come in."

Emilia poked her head around the door. "You're awake!" She said before stepping fully into the room. "Does Achilles keep you up all night?"

Connor shook his head. "Where were you?"

"Making breakfast with Betty." She chirped. "Come on."

Connor followed Emilia downstairs and into the kitchen where the dining table sat. The smell of fresh bread hit his noise instantly. Connor forgot he hadn't had much to eat by how loud his stomach grumbled. The breakfast was already dished out on the bowls and dishes. Teacups were beside the bowls with hot tea steaming in the teapot. They ate their breakfast and talked about the upcoming event of the day, also they talked about how better Tom looked when Jake popped in to give him the new medication prescribed by the doctor.

Once they had finished cleaning the kitchen, Jake fetched Emilia's sword to get it sharpened at the blacksmith while Betty tidied up the house. That left Connor and Emilia to remove everything from the basement ready for Blackwell's interrogation. There was a chair for Blackwell, and a table and two chairs for Emilia and Connor and perhaps Tom. "What are you going to ask Blackwell?" He asked casually.

Emilia looked up at him, from tidying the table. "Why do you want to know?"

"I am just curious to know what you will ask."

She eyed him suspiciously. "I'm going to ask him who he takes his orders from, why he did what he did, questions like that."

Connor nodded, "Ok."

Emilia lingered a glance as he continued stacking the information sheets about Blackwell into neat piles before taking them up to the main house. He seemed to never be without his bow and quiver, or tomahawk, she couldn't blame him, she was never without her daggers. What did he mean by only being curious? Just that or something else? She shook her head a little and resumed her tiding up of the basement.

After they finished Emilia pointed out where they would drag Blackwell into the cellar. Instead of taking him inside they would enter though the external entrance so he wouldn't know where he was and couldn't find then if he escaped- it was a big if. They also prepared the cart they would transport him in because two strange people dragging an unconscious Templar agent through the streets would certainly arouse suspicion especially after his escort was killed. They would dump his body in the cart that was hidden not far from them, pretending he was ill, and take him back to the house.

Connor once again nodded at the plan and they agreed to get Betty to take the cart the park it in its hiding place. Betty appeared and they informed her on what she had to do. She nodded and hurried away to do her job.

"Can you swim?" Emilia asked out of the blue.

Connor blinked at her then nodded. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking about good places to dump Blackwell's body. Drowning him would be good idea because no one would look at the bottom of the sea. They'd be focusing on looking on land." Emilia replied. She rubbed her chin. "We could weigh his body down with rocks and dump him way out to sea." She sighed, "but we don't have a boat."

"I do." Connor announced, "but it is in the process of being repaired."

"When will it be completed?"

"In 4 months."

"Well that's not quick enough-" an idea struck her, "Philippe does owe me a favour..."

"We will use his boat." Connor stated.

Emilia grinned, "Ship. And yes, we'll use it. We'll take it out and dump his body. Plan sorted."

Connor nodded. He didn't trust how happy Emilia was getting talking about killing Blackwell and dumping the body nor did he like how she smiled thinking about it. She counted on that it would work and not fail, and if it did fail what would she do? Did she have a plan for that? Thinking about it might jinx it but you always need a backup plan.

Bringing Connor back from his thoughts was Jake calling for Emilia. "I've been summoned!" She said jokingly.

Connor followed her up the stairs from the basement and met Jake in the drawing room opposite the cellar door. He had returned from the blacksmith with her sabre, now more sharp than ever. Emilia was glad, there was no use fighting with a blunt sword. She tested out the balance and, satisfied, sheathed the sword.

"Right then," Emilia said grasping her hands together, "Connor, you and I'll make sure the rest of our weapons are ready for battle. Jake, once dusk sets make sure we leave no trail." Jake nodded. Emilia and Connor headed to their shared bedroom where they would check their weapons.

Connor's tomahawk, bow and quiver, and hidden blades where sound as where Emilia's pistols, daggers and sword. By the time they had finished it was gone noon. The bedroom door burst open. It was Betty. "Come in, Betty." Emilia joked. Connor raised an eyebrow, she already was.

"This is no time for your cheek, Millie!" Betty replied irritated. "It's Patrick!" Emilia jumped to her feet. "The British have got him for helping you and Mister Connor escape."

"Where is he now?"

"At the gallows!" Emilia's eyes widened and she sprinted out of the room, holstering her weapons, grabbing her coat and hat along the way. Connor speedily followed after her holstering his weapons too. They jumped down the stairs and dashed out of the house.

Tacking horses would take too long so they sprinted to the local gallows and blended into the crowd once they arrived. Connor clambered up a near building to get a better look at the gallows and large crowd. He spied Emilia in the crowd making her way to the front of the crowd.

"This man is accused of helping a criminal escape from our officers." A man was saying beside the tavern owner. Connor moved up a house to get a better look. Luckily it wasn't Jeremiah as he would surely notice Emilia's face in the crowd but he definitely put this man up to it. "... should anyone be seen helping this woman they will be held responsible." Connor's eyes searched the crowd for Emilia. He found her near the gallows talking to someone, he couldn't quite see who. He did see a couple of children branch out from the crowd doing something. The man at the gallows placed a bag over Patrick's head. "... shall be hung from the neck until dead." Whatever Emilia was planning she'd have to do it soon. The noose was wrapped around his neck. Connor looked at Emilia. She disappeared. His heart raced. Surely she wouldn't do something reckless in front of a huge crowd.

The trapdoor fell under Patrick's feet but before Connor could blink a dagger pierced the air and cut the thick rope in two. He fell to the ground. "Ignore him!" Emilia announced. Connor searched for her, she stood on the building behind the noose, her face was still obscured by her hat. He sighed, of course she would. "I'm not bad! It's you that is!"

"Get her!" The man shouted. Connor could see Emilia laugh before she took off along the rooftops.

The confused crowd started to follow the redcoats but a few stopped them and made them disperse. This enabled Connor to jump down from the rooftop and slip into the crowd to make his way towards the gallows. He noticed something off about the gallows as he got nearer, Patrick was gone. He sighed in frustration, no one told him anything.

Someone tugged Connor's trouser leg. He glanced down. It was one was Emilia's orphans. "Patrick is at the house." Connor nodded. "Emilia will meet you at the shipyard." Then the boy hurried away, merging with the crowd.

Connor hurried to the shipyard.


	8. Chapter 8

Connor hid behind a frozen wooden wall watching all the redcoats scouring the shoreline and ships. He watched them as they hurried about trying to find someone who was no doubt Emilia. "Over here!" He heard someone shout. With his eyes he followed the men to the end of a dock. He observed them chat among themselves before pulling something out of the ocean. Dread filled him. It wasEmilia's hat and coat. Connor's heart sank but he had the feeling that her carelessness would be the death of her. Sighing, he continued to watch them.

"Ahem." said someone behind him.

Connor spun around instantly. It was Emilia alive, saturated with water and definitely very cold. She was without her hat and coat; she used it on the body to make it look like her. He opened his mouth to say something but she put a finger to her lips indicating for him to stay quiet and watch the British.

The men had dragged the clothes onto the dock. They were suggesting how she died. "Looks like she drowned." one said.

"She tried to escape but I guess the cold got her." said another.

Emilia tapped Connor on the shoulder and they started to walk away. She held up a wanted poster of her. "It's not a good likeness. They got me all wrong; my nose is not that big and my hair is not that unruly. I look like a madwoman!"

Connor glancing to her, spoke, "Why did you do that?"

"What? Save Patrick?" Emilia asked disbelievingly.

"Risk your life again." Connor clarified.

"Because it's my fault he's in this mess."

"Even so that was-"

"Reckless, careless, I know." She said, giving off the hint she's heard that many times before. "But at least Patrick and his family are safe and I'm no longer wanted because people think 'Mary' is dead." Emilia paused. "I'll miss that hat and coat mind..."

"You cannot keep risking your life like that."

"I know, Connor," she sighed, "it's a bad habit." They continued through the snowy streets to the house. Snow fell in a horizontal blur covering everything and everyone in thick layers of fresh crisp snow. The flakes danced off Emilia's wet hair as she tried to get warm in the growing cold. Connor glanced over at her and offered if he could do anything to help warm she declined saying she'd be fine.

They arrived they found Patrick and his family in the warm living room with Jake and Betty. Emilia excused herself to get changed into something warmer and drier and when she returned she sat next to Connor who sat next to the fireplace. Her hair was a bit drier but was still damp from the swimming and the melting snow.

"I was just saying now much I appreciate you saving my life, Miss Spurling." Patrick told her.

"It's my fault this happened."

Patrick shook his head. "No, I could've said no to you but I didn't. The fault is my own and I wouldn't change what I said."

Emilia smiled, "Thank you."

"No, thank you." said, Iona, Patrick's Scottish wife. "Without you acting as fast as you did I wouldn't have my husband next to me."

"Then you should thank Betty for alerting me to Patrick's arrest."

Betty blushed as Patrick and Iona thanked her. Jake sat up proudly that his sister assisted with saving Patrick. Connor was happy that everyone was safe. He listened, not understanding most of it, to the jokes about Emilia's death and loss of her coat and hat. Iona also told them that she managed to save quite a few of their belongings while Patrick was in jail.

"Where are you going to go now?" Connor asked after a while. "I doubt you would be able to continue running your tavern."

"We're gonna go back to Ireland," Iona said, "We were always planning to and now we have a reason to."

"Then I hope you have a safe journey."

"Thank you, Connor." Iona uttered. Connor inclined his head at her.

"I would offer you a room but I have some business that will need to be brought home and we don't have any spare rooms anyway." Emilia confessed. Betty and Jake nodded agreeingly.

"That's fine." Patrick said. "We already have passage to Ireland. We'll be leaving at nightfall."

Emilia stood up and stepped towards the man. She held her hand out and he shook it. "It has been a pleasure knowing you, Patrick." Patrick smiled. "If I'm ever in Ireland I'll try and find you."

"You'd better." Patrick said with a wink. Emilia chuckled.

Connor's eyes flickered to the setting sun beyond the frost bitten window. "Emilia." She spun her head to look at him. She followed his eyes to the window.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have work to do." Emilia said, clasping her hands together.

Patrick stood up. "So do we." Everyone said their farewells to Patrick and his family and they left.

"Come on, Connor, let's see Tom before we leave." Connor nodded and followed Emilia to Tom's room.

Emilia opened the door to see Tom attempting to sit up. "Tom!" Emilia exclaimed. Tom's guilty eyes snapped to her as they stepped into the bedroom. "What are you doing?!"

"Well..." Tom coughed, "I'm feeling better than I did."

"Even so you should be resting." Emilia said pushing him back into a laying position. "You've been ill for the best part of a week and just because you're feeling a little better doesn't mean you can rush your recovery."

Tom nodded, "Okay, you have a point there, Millie." Tom stared at the Native American who stood a few steps behind Emilia. "Who's this?"

"My name is Connor and I was sent by Achilles to aid Emilia in assassinating Blackwell." He said.

Tom nodded and coughed, "Good. Now you might have thought that assassinating one man is easy but she, and you by the looks of it," he coughed again, "are still apprentices and as much as I would like to oversee and step in if things get bad like Halon did," Tom coughed once more and gestured to himself, "it's just not possible with me like this. So I'd rather have two well, I hope, trained apprentices do this than one."

Connor nodded acknowledging his reason, "I understand."

Tom smiled. "Great, now be on your way, oh! and get good information from him too." Emilia did her best to not look worried for Tom. "I have Jake and Betty to look after me, I'll be fine." Tom and Emilia hugged before she and Connor set off for the tavern.


	9. Chapter 9

Emilia and Connor darted along the Boston rooftops towards the Adams Tavern. Jeremiah Blackwell rode on a horse in between a horde of guards below them. Connor could see the tavern a few blocks down and he and Emilia kicked up their speed. They leaped over the gaps between the houses like they were a step in distance.

They ducked behind a chimney and watched Blackwell dismount his horse and stroll into the tavern. "And now we wait." Emilia said settling herself in the slates.

"Now we wait." Connor repeated getting into a good position to see the tavern entrance.

The minutes ticked by slowly. Emilia and Connor's eyes blurred staring at the tavern door after a couple of minutes. They had to huddle together to keep themselves warm as the air around them chilled and frost licked the roof around them. After what seemed like hours waiting in the cold Blackwell emerged only a little tipsy judging by the way he walked out. His black hat was ajar and he straightened his cuffs. He jumped onto his horse. "Move on men." He ordered. Blackwell nudged his horses' sides and they set off again.

"Are you ready?" Emilia asked Connor.

"I am." Connor said. He glanced at her. "Are you?"

Emilia exhaled and nodded, "Yes. Let's go."

The pair jumped to their feet and continued sprinting across the rooftops. They managed to get ahead of Blackwell and his convoy to get into place. "Once I give the signal." Emilia said while Connor climbed down a ladder.

He nodded, "Then we strike." Emilia smiled in conformation.

Connor continued down the ladder and sprinted to his hiding place under the bridge as Blackwell approached. He could just see Emilia preparing her pistols for the first shot. He reached for his tomahawk and got ready; he bounced on the balls of his feet.

Bang was the signal. Thump dropped a body. Connor burst into action jumping onto the bridge. Blackwell's grey horse reared and knocked him off before galloping away. Emilia shot again. Again. Connor sliced at the guards with his tomahawk. He made through the commotion to Blackwell who lay in shock on the ground. Emilia shot an officer approaching Connor from behind and more while Connor reached Blackwell. The man saw Connor and smiled at him. Connor titled his head at him, what was he smiling at? Blackwell removed his hat. Connor's eyes widened, his face paled and his head snapped to find Emilia. She had vanished from her shooting position. Someone screamed. Connor buried his tomahawk in the imposter's skull and rushed towards the source of the noise.

While he reached the end of a nearby dock the real Blackwell stood at the aft of a ship, grinning widely. He simply pointed down before sailing into the winter fog leaving Connor bemused. Then it hit him. It hit him like a piano landing on his head. There, in the distance beside a docked ship, was Emilia, though see didn't look like she was in trouble but Connor had a gut feeling something was wrong. It looked like she was trying to climb an invisible ladder. He noticed her gasping for air when her mouth was above the surface of the cold water. She was trying to call out but couldn't. Her head wasn't above the water long enough to before she sink below the surface of the water. Without thinking Connor ran forwards and dived into the cold ocean.

The freezing water nipped at his exposed flesh. He swam towards her. She sank below the water. Connor paused. Then dived. He did be best not to breath out as he swam to find Emilia but it was harder than he thought. His lungs screamed for him to exhale and breathe in. Every inch of him shivered trying to raise his core temperature. Eventually he had to resurface for a breather. He calmed his racing heartbeat before diving under into the murky water again.

Connor swam harder this time to reach her. His clothes weighed him down while he swam by the bottom of the harbour. The water felt colder this time and he had an even harder time not breathing. His extremities numbed. He saw her lying on the bottom beside a ship's hull. Connor swam for her. He was close enough to notice a large gash on her forehead that was bleeding into the water. He grabbed under her arms and swam up with his might.

Connor broke the surface of the water gasping deeply and holding Emilia above the water. He swam to the dock and hauled her onto it. Someone tossed Connor a blanket and he tossed it over her. He made sure her head was higher than her feet and he put pressure on her abdomen.

"Breath, Emilia." He said quietly.

Emilia hacked coughs and rolled onto her side. She coughed up water, and blood from her gash rolled down her wet forehead. She shivered violently.

"Are you ok?" Connor asked kneeling next to her.

Emilia coughed up more water before answering with a nod. "Yes, I think so." She wiped her mouth and pulled the blanket around. "But I'm really cold." She glanced up to see that a crowd had formed during the resuscitation. She sighed, "Let's go home."

Connor helped her up and they walked home leaving the crowd to disperse. "Your head-"

"It's fine."

"What happened on the roof?"

"It was a trap," Emilia said running a frustrated hand through her dripping wet hair, "he bloody knew. I don't know how but he did. He bloody did."

"If it is any consolation I did not tell anyone." He shivered and teeth chattered.

"I know you didn't." She said through chattering teeth.

"Who do you think informed him?" Connor asked.

"I doubt Betty and Jake did and Tom has barely left his room. I never told Philippe, only my adoptive name." Emilia said wrapping her arms around herself. "The only thing I told Patrick was that I needed his tavern for a meeting to help me solve a problem. I met him before through Halon, he's a friend."

"That makes sense about Patrick, he did mention that you had a 'little problem' that you needed solving."

"Did he elaborate?"

"No, that it all he said."

Emilia rubbed her chin, "Hmm."

"Do you think he is behind this?"

Emilia shrugged. "I don't know... I don't know who, if anyone, told him."


	10. Chapter 10

They reached the house and were greeted by Betty and Jake. The siblings' faces were happy but turned upside down once Connor and Emilia got into view. "Didn't go well I assume?" Jake asked as the two teens moved past them. Emilia humped in response, rubbing her forehead with the blanket.

"The both of you look like you've gone swimming!" Betty exclaimed, "What in the world happened?"

"Just that." Emilia grumbled yanking off her wet outer wear.

Jake and Betty turned to Connor for answers. "Blackwell knew about the ambush. He knocked Emilia into the water from what I heard and I saved her from drowning." Their faces wore shocked expressions.

"Thank you, by the way." Emilia said tossing her wet outerwear into the nearest laundry basket.

"You are welcome." Connor replied.

Betty walked towards Emilia, "Would you like me to sort out your wound?" she offered.

"No, I -I need some time to think, I'll do it myself." Emilia mumbled before marching upstairs to her bedroom.

"I should make sure she is ok." and with that Connor hurried after her.

Emilia slammed her door closed, shouting about how Blackwell knew about the ambush. Connor hesitantly reached for the door handle and slowly turned it. He opened the door a crack and peered in. Emilia yelled out in frustration as ripped off her pistols and threw them against the wall. The clattering to the floor made her feel a tiny bit better, so she did it again. She teared off her weapons, pushed anything not tied down to the floor. Connor could tell she was doing her best not to swear. Her head continued bleeding.

"Who told him?! Who knew?!" She was shouting angrily. "Damn it! Who did it?!" She shoved the contents of the table onto the floor and let out a loud angered groan. "Wasn't Tom, wasn't Jake or Betty, nor was it Patrick or Philippe! It wasn't me or Connor!" She made an angry noise again and the meticulous book case was the next target, ruined in seconds with its contents propelled onto the floor. The loose papers from the books littered the carpet. "Who, damnit?!" she shouted.

Connor opened the door fully. "Emilia-" he said hesitantly.

Emilia pivoted on her toes and grabbed her dagger. She threw not noticing Connor standing there. It imbedded itself in the wall next to his head. "Connor!" She exclaimed, face red in either anger or embarrassment. "Get out!"

"You cannot blame yourself-"

"I'm not blaming myself," she said loudly, "I just need to know how it happened!"

Connor stepped back a little from her, "You must calm yourself. We will fix this."

"Everything went so smoothly! I should have known something bad was going to happen!" Emilia verbalised.

"Calm down, Emilia." Connor warned.

"How can I calm down? He's out there doing God knows what and I'm here wasting..." Emilia paused. She locked eyes with Connor and the redness in her face faded, "We need to find him. Now."

"Yes, but have you calmed?"

Emilia sighed and ran a hand through her damp hair, "I will." She sat on the bed with a sigh.

"Let me help with your head." Connor said. He disappeared to get water and bandages and quickly returned. He patched up her bleeding wound. "Are you calm yet?"

Emilia sighed, "I'll focus the rest of my rage to getting him."

"Then take him out for good. Don't bother interrogating him." The adolescents' heads snapped to the now open door. A pale, still sickly looking Tom leaned against the doorway holding something in his hands. Tom held up a finger to stop Emilia from shouting that he should be in bed. "I don't know who could have told him about the plan but we can't dwell on that." He pushed himself away from the wall long enough to unwrap what he was holding.

"Tom..." Emilia started, staring at his hands.

"Take Halon's rapier." Tom said. He handed her the silver bladed weapon. The hilt was bronze in colour with flakes of gold. Once again Tom leaned on the door frame for support. "It suits your style of fighting better. Initially I was going to award it to you once you had finished but seeing as you need some encouragement I thought now would be a better time as any."

Emilia stared at the sword in her hand. Connor studied the rapier. This looked more suited for her height just as Tom had said and would help her fight better than her clunky cutlass. "Thank you, Tom." Emilia finally said.

Tom nodded, "It's no problem." He pushed off from the door and turned to his room. "Dry off; get changed into something else or whatever you need to do. While you do that I need to see if my birds have any news." He entered his room and closed the door.

"Birds?" Connor asked.

"His eyes and ears of the city." Emilia replied fixed on her rapier. "Like orphans are mine." He nodded. Emilia breathed out, "Halon's rapier... I feel so honoured."

"You have earned it," Connor uttered, "and let us find Blackwell so you can use it on him."

Emilia's face lit up, "Yes, let's." She glanced at Connor. "I don't know about you but I'm going to wear something dryer."

"I will be fine. I shall sit in front of the fire."

"Ok, I'll see you downstairs." Connor inclined his head at her and left.

* * *

><p>Connor sat in front of blazing fire drying off his clothes. He felt a lot better as he warmed. The cold water didn't do him any favours, he felt a little ill and lethargic but the warmer he got the better he seemed. He heard the door push open a little and he turned his head to it. It was Betty.<p>

"How is Mille?" She asked peering around the door.

"She will be fine. I understand her being angry but I admit she rested too much on the plan going well."

Betty nodded, "Yes, I guess so." She paused. "What's troubling you, Connor?"

"It is nothing. Do not concern yourself."

"Okay." Betty said. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

"Thank you." and with that Betty left. Something was troubling him. Someone had definitely told Blackwell about the plan and he wasn't sure who. All the reasons Emilia gave were plausible but until he knew for sure who did it, he couldn't trust anyone other than Emilia and Tom.

"Hello Connor." Emilia snapped him from this thoughts, walked into the room and sat next to him on the floor. She was now wearing dark clothes, her trousers were tucked into her boots. "Are you warm enough yet?"

"Yes," he replied, "I am thoroughly warm."

"Tom has found something." Connor looked at her. "Someone has spotted Blackwell in Fort Monmouth in the Frontier."

"We will need horses."

Emilia smiled. "Then let's not waste anymore time."

They jumped to their feet and gathered their weapons. Luckily in her rage Emilia's weapons weren't damaged and still able to work fine. They met at the stables and tacked their horses. "Good luck!" Tom called from his bedroom window.

"Thank you!" Emilia called. They spurred on their horses and galloped away. Hopefully this would be the last time chasing Blackwell across country.


End file.
